Just Friends?
by Rayne3
Summary: W/S: Are Willow and Spike Just Friends? Or are they something more...? Tiny Bit... okay some Buffy and Xander bashing, but I really do like the Characters. But I kinda make up for it in the end...
1. She Leaves...

1  
  
"Damn it Willow!" Tara yelled. "Why did you do that?" Tara nostrils flared. "Because. And by the way it's none of your damn business, AND you don't own me so stop acting like you do!" Willow yelled back. Tired of all the mental strain of having Tara constantly around and so many other things. She finally snapped. "It's over!" Willow yelled and began packing her bags. "Where do you think your going?" Tara asked a dangerous glint in her eyes. "As fucking far away from you as I can get." Willow ground out, barley leashing her anger. "Really?" Tara asked, with a soft, almost childish voice. "Yes really and your hurt act isn't working anymore!" Willow told her rather bluntly.  
Tara's lips tightened, and her eyes narrowed. "Why?" She asked. "You know why. And don't tell me you don't cause you've known for a while!" Willow said as she grabbed her suitcases. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Tara yelled, as Willow softly shut the door.   
She pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Anya." Willow said as she lugged her heavy suitcase down the flight of stairs. "Hey Red what's up?" Her other friends called her Wills, but those truly close to Willow called her Red. "I finally did it." She said with not a hint of regret. "It's about damn time!" Anya said happily. "Um...I was wondering…" But she didn't get to finish because Anya cut her off with, "Absolutely. I'll see you in a few. You can stay as long as you like." Anya said. "Thanks so much. See ya in a bit." Willow hung up and unlocked her dark green Ford Explorer, throwing her bags in the back seat; she climbed in the front and drove off. 


	2. To A Palace...

2  
*A Couple of Weeks Later*   
"Red this place is killer." Anya said as she entered Willows House. "Yeah Red totally" Faith said as she checked out the master bathroom. "This place must a cost a bloody fortune Red." Spike said as he came to the barrier of her front door. "Uhh pet an invite would be nice." Willow just smirked at him before walking down the hall, and then called out to him, "Spike you know you are always welcome in my home." With that he came thru the barrier and shut the door locking it.   
"Red I believe you will regret that someday." Faith said as Spike plopped himself down on he couch. "Hah bloody hah. I'd never go after Red." He said almost truthfully, before adding, "That is until I get this blasted chip out." Causing a round of laughter. "So when will the Bitch and the Idiot get here." Cordy asked from her spot on the couch. "I honestly don't know if they even remember that I'm still alive." She shook her head sadly as she remembered telling them about moving out of Tara's apartment. They didn't even take their tongues out of each others throat long enough to breath much less ask if she was okay. But she was dealing. She had her real friend's and that's all that matters.   
"What about Giles and the pouf??" Spike asked. "They should be here around 6. I still can't get over it. They make such a weird twisted couple." Willow said from the kitchen. "Is the Bitch still clueless?" Anya asked. Ever since Buffy and Xander had forgotten that there were other people in the world beside themselves, they had referred to them and as the Bitch and the Idiot. "Yeah can you imagine what her reaction would be?" Faith asked trying to create an image of Buffy's face, as she found out that her watcher and once "Love of her Life" was screwing like cute little bunnies.   
"Oh yeah I can 'Oh Angel why are you screwing my watcher? Your mine. You belong to me. I'm the most beautiful person in the world.' Blah blah bloody blah" Spike said in a high-pitched feminine voice, which was followed by laughter as they all imagined her saying just that. 'Ding-Dong' the doorbell chimed.   
"I got it!" Willow and Spike yelled as they both bound to the front door. Knocking into each other as they slid on the polished wood floors. "Hey pet would you mind getting off of me. I mean I know you like me and all but not in front of the company." Spike joked as Willow turned beet red. "Shut up Spike." She said, and she turned even redder as the usual joking banter continued. "What? You know it's true." Spike said with his ever-present smirk. 'Ding-Ding' The bell chimed again. "Were coming!" Willow yelled. "Oh really love?" Spike asked, in his most innocent voice. She huffed her chest as she slapped his arm. "Ohhhhhh you!! She said as he grinned. 'Ding-Dong' "Were bloody hell' in coming!" This time it was Willows turn to say "Oh yeah."   
"Are you two ever going to answer the damn door?" Anya yelled from the living room. Willow blushed as she realized she was still on top of him. She quickly stood up and stepped over him. As she was nearing the front door he came up behind her a placed a hand on her shoulder. They finally reached the front door just as another annoying ding tore through the hall. Spike threw the door open.   
"Yeah what do you want?" Spike asked the delivery guy. "Umm...I have a package for a Mrs. Rosenberg, Willow." He said carefully eyeing the man in front of him. "That would be me." Willow said as she stepped in front of Spike. Here you go just sign here. She signed and he handed her the package. But his "Have a nice day" was said through the door as Spike slammed it in his face. "What is it?" Anya asked. "I don't know yet." Then she looked at the address and blushed. She knew what they were now. "If you don't know then why are you blushing?" Faith asked. "I know what they are now, and I'm not saying!" She said as she went to her bedroom and locked the door.   
"Where to hide it?" She asked herself. She picked up the mattress and placed the small box as far in the middle of the king size bed as she could reach, knowing that they would look for the box as soon as she left the room. She stepped out of her room to find Spike, Anya, Faith and Cordy all staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Awe Red why'd you go and put it away? We wanna know what it was." Cordy whined. 'Believe me you don't. And I don't exactly want to explain why I'm getting Vampire love novels.' She thought to herself. "Okay I'll tell you what they were." She blushed. "They were Harry Potter books." She said blushing even more. "Why were you so embarrassed about that?" Faith asked. "Hello they are kiddy books." Willow said. "Oh." Was all that was said. Spike arched his eyebrow, thinking to himself. 'If they were just kiddy books then why in the hell did your arousal come in a bloody tidal wave?' 


	3. A Kiss... or a mistake?

3  
****~  
"Come on guys Giles and Angel will be here in a bit. And we still have to put out the munchies." Willow said as she headed for the kitchen. "Does the pouf know I'm moving in here?" Spike asked. "N-Not yet." Willow stuttered out. "When are you two going to tell him?" Faith asked. "When you three move in here." Willow gave a sheepish grin. "And when exactly is that?" Cordy asked, liking the idea of living in this 10 bedroom, six bathroom 4 story, basement, and attic building. "When ever you want. Spike and I have the two master bed rooms on the fourth floor, so you guys can choose any other room you want." She said not looking up as the three other women raced off to find a room.   
"Awe pet why did you do that?" Spike groaned. "Oh relax. They wont go into your bathroom and have makeup all over the counter and stockings and bras hanging all over the place to dry. I promise." She giggled. "Oh Spike, I invited Angel and Giles to stay a couple of days." Willow said. Preparing to run. "Ah... LUV! Just keep them far, far, far away from me!" Spike said as the horrible nightmare of walking in on them replayed through his mind. "Awe poor baby." She said patting his hand. "Oh shut up." He said rudely, and then smirked.   
"Yeah whatever. Just keep 'em far from me. I don't want to her them buggering all hours of the damn night. Bad enough with Anya, Delia and Faith." Spike said. "Awe you poor thing. What's the matter? Not getting any?" Willow teased. "None of your business." Spike smirked. "You better not bring any demons home. Or I'll kick your ass." Willow threatened. "Oh what are you going to little girl?" Spike teased right back. "Little girl little girl. I'll show you little girl." Willow said right before she attacked him. She kneed him in the groin then sent an elbow to his ribs. He fell to the floor in pain, she strattled him. "Who's a little girl now?" She asked. They were so close to each other he could feel her hot breath on his face. They locked eyes, like a magnetic force their faces inched closer and closer together, then their lips brushed. All of they're pent up passion, and anger spilling over into this kiss. It was a desperate needy kind of kiss, neither held back. Willow was the first to come back to her senses. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Spike saw the denial in her eye. "Um..." Willow started. "It will never happen again." Spike said as he lifted her off of his aching groin, the pain from earlier and the passion from the kiss. "Uh..." Willow started. "No I'm sorry. It' should have never happened." He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at still on the ground. "I've got to go. I'll be back later." He said as he left the house. 


	4. He's Gone?

4  
  
Then reasoning took a hold of her. She flew to her feet. Not caring that she was in a pair of daisy dukes and her sports bra. She flew down the front steps and took off toward the park. He always went there to think. She searched the park, his old crypt, and Giles flat. But she never saw him. Defeated she returned home. Hoping and praying that he was there. But when she arrived and went into his room, his stuff was gone. She frantically tore through his drawers and closet, then ran out to the garage, she flung open the door his car was gone. Stiffly she returned to the main house, silently almost automatically she made her way to his room. The only thing left of his was a shirt that was draped over the back of his chair. She fell on to the bed in a sobbing heap. She cried for what felt like hours.   
"Hey Angel good to see you. How you been?" Faith asked as she let Giles and Angel in. "We can only stay for a little while. Planes leaving in an hour." Giles said. "So you guys finally going through with the Hawaiian Vacation?" Anya teased. "Yeah, I figure the hell mouth could do with out me for a while." Giles said. "I'm sure Buffy could to." Angel added. "Speaking of where is Buffy?" Angel asked. The room kind of hushed. "Well quite frankly, since she stole Xander away from me, and they have forgotten that we are even alive, we don't really associate with them anymore." Anya said in her blunt way. "Oh…" Angel said. "Where's Willow, and I smell Spike. But he's not here." Angel asked. "Well he lives here with us. And Willow's probably upstairs." "I'll go get her." Anya said.  
"Well I wish we could stay and see Willow before we go but, I have no clue where she is. Probably off with Spike." Giles said. "Who knows." Cordy said as she walked them to the door. "It was good seeing you guy's again." "Enjoy your vacation. And don't worry about the hell mouth we've got it covered." "Well we'll see you when we get back. You guys be careful." They said goodbye, and Angel and Giles left.   
"Willow's beginning to worry me. I wonder where she is. I know Giles and Angel we here for just thirty minutes. But I feel like something's not right." Anya said as she headed upstairs to look for her friend. "You know what your right. Her car's still here. Maybe she's asleep." Cordy suggested. "Hey guys here she is she's in Spikes room." Anya called to the others. "Hey where's Fang?" Faith asked Willow who was sitting with her back to the door. Willow shoulders shook from crying. "Red what's the matter?" Faith asked. "He's gone." Willow sobbed out. "What where is he?" Delia asked shocked. "We kissed, he said that it would never happen again and that it was a mistake. Then he left. I went to go find him and when I came back here everything was gone, even the car. All I have left of him is this shirt." She sobbed. "Why? Why?" She cried and the other girls gathered around her. "Is it me? I mean, every one of them. I love them and they leave me." She cried even harder. The four girls hugged and cried until it was daylight outside. 


	5. Thigns Done For Friendship or What He Di...

5  
"Shh she's finally out." Faith said as she left Spikes room. Faith had started to put her in her own room but she insisted in being in his because it still smelt like him. "If I ever find him, I'm gonna make him wish he had never heard the word slayer." Faith fumed. "What are we going to do?" Anya asked once they were out of hearing distance. "Time to call peaches…" Cordy said softly. They were all hurt. In the three months that they had been living together, they had gotten rather attached to the blonde vampire. "Yep… oh boy…"   
*~*~*~*  
"So he's left?" Angel asked. "Yeah. Well it seems that they kissed. But I think the problem is that they both think the other doesn't want it. I've seen the way Spike looks at her. Kind of reminds me of the way you use to look at Buffy sometimes. And Willow… she downright told me she was in love with him. Now we have to figure out how to get them back together, or at least friends." Cordy said quietly. "Alright, if he shows up in LA I'll have Wesley call you guys." Angel sighed. "The things we do for our friends huh?" She laughed. "What are they for?" Angel said. "Ain't it the truth? Bye Angel." Cordy said hanging up the phone.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Three days later Spike came home. He was dog dead tired, stripping his clothes off he slipped into bed, not noticing the sleeping red head in the bed right next to him, he instantly fell asleep. The next morning he awoke to a warm body lying very, very close to his. Realizing it was Willow he quickly slipped out of bed, and got dressed. He turned to look at her. "Missed you Red." She rolled over, her shirt riding up, just reaching the under side of her breasts. He sighed heavily before placing the covers over her sleeping body, and waking her up. "Red time to wake up." "Go away! I'm wanna finish my dream." She mumbled. "You need to get up." "Go away. I wanna go back to Spiky." She mumbled, drifting off once again. "Luv. It's me. Spike. You need to get up." He said shaking her shoulder. "Fine… SPIKE???????" She squealed. And leapt into his arms hugging him so tight had he not needed to breathe he would have suffocated. "Nice to see you too love." Spike said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're here to stay right?" she asked her voice shaking slightly. "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere." "Thank you!" She said as she held him even tighter. "Willow?" A voice called followed by a knocking at the door. "Hey Faith, look who's home!" Willow yelled as Faith entered the room. "So when'd you get in?" "Oh uh… just a little while ago." He said. 'Yeah that's why your cars been here since midnight last night.' She smirked to her self. "Oh well breakfast is ready." She said and then headed back down stairs. 


	6. Teasings... Gone too Far

6  
*******  
"Yes I'm going to have to agree with that."  
"Were gonna have to get locks on those doors now." Spike said remembering the time that they had unknowingly walked in on Angel and Giles in a very compromised position. "I though he was hurting him!" Willow yelled hitting him. Spike smirked having missed this banter between the two. Things had been really strained since he had returned after their kiss.   
"Only cause, he wanted it love." Spike said just to make her blush. "Yeah well he can do that to me anytime he feels like it." Willow said. She knew that Spike despised his sire. "No! There will be no Lusting after my sire." Spike said as he roughly grabbed her arm. "Understand? That pansy bastard is not something you want to get involved with." Spike spat out and released her arm. He turned around to calm down. He ran a hand through his hair. Willow was fuming. "You don't tell me who I can get involved with! If I wanted to I could go fuck him and GILES both if I felt like it. And you wouldn't have a damn say about it!" Willow spat. "Got me Spike?" She asked as she poked him in the chest. "Over my dead body." Spike growled out, his eyes turning a gold hue. "Your already dead." She challenged him. "Don't do this love. You have no idea what your saying." Spike told her barley restraining his demon. "Oh what's wrong the big bad, losing it to a little human girl?"  
"Fuck it! I gotta get out of here." Spike said as he turned to leave. "What? You gonna run? Go on do what you do best! Run, you're just afraid." Willow told him. Spike spun around. "Your damn right I'm afraid. I'm this close to saying fuck it and throwing you on that counter and fucking you senseless. Now I'm going out." He said this time she was silent as he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Willow just stared blankly at the spot that he was once standing.   
Just a few minutes before sunrise, Spike came home. Willow was sitting in the hallway, on the floor with her head on her knees, out cold. "Come on love. Time for bed." Spike said softly. "Only if you're in it." An unconscious Willow mumbled, causing Spike to freeze in mid step. Willow cuddled closer to him wrapping her arms tighter around him. "Mmmmm…cold. Luv you Spike." She mumbled. Spike almost dropped her this time. "You to Red." He whispered, laying her down on the bed. "No don't go…" She whispered, her eyes little slits. "Please just lay here with me for a little while?" Willow asked, pulling the covers back and patting the spot next to her. "Alright love." Spike whispered, and stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. 


	7. Picture Perfect?... or... Kill the Camer...

7  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey Red?" Anya asked softly knocking on her bedroom door. Quietly she opened it. "Awe how cute." She murmured. And closed the door again, racing off to find Faith and Cordy.   
"Really?" Cordy giggled. "Really! Go have a look." Anya beamed. "There's hope for them yet." Faith said climbing the stairs behind her lovers. "We've got to get a picture of this." Anya giggled, and ran to her room to get the special camera they used for pictures with the Vampires. Quietly they opened the door; Spike and Willow were in the exact same spot as before.   
Spike was lying on his back and Willow was all the way on top of him. Covering him like a blanket. :snap: The camera went as they took a picture. "Okay lets go before they wake up." Any giggled, just imagining how they would react to their 'positions.'  
*~*~*~*~*  
The three girls were making dinner when they heard a scream and a curse. "Damn took em long enough." Anya said glancing at the clock. It was a quarter to seven. "Willow never sleeps this late no matter what." Faith said. "Yeah well look at what she was laying on would you be getting up sooner then you had to?" Anya asked. "Hell no!" Both Faith and Cordy answered. "Evening you two, what was all the screaming about?" Anya asked biting her lips trying not to laugh. "Oh um nothing. Nope not a thing!"   
"Oh really?" Faith asked a grin crossing her face. "No not a thing." "Would it by any chance have anything to do with you using him as a pillow?" Faith grinned, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I… um…" "Just forget about it. Better yet. We can frame it and put it on the mantle." Anya piped up. "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" "Well you two looked so cute…who could resist taking a picture?" Cordy said, and then ran, as she was holding the camera. "By the way. That film is already on it's way to being developed…" Faith called from the kitchen. A mumbling Willow came back into the kitchen throwing glares at the two girls. "Guy's you know how much I like him… just leave it alone." She said softly. "Damn it Willow, you know he likes you as much as you do him. I mean from what you said he said, I think he's in love with you." "Why do you say that?" She asked. "Willow, he's a vampire. They take what they want. They don't care about what anyone else wants. If he wanted you that bad, and he didn't love you then he would have already taken it." Faith pointed out. "Your probably right. But until he tells me, I'm chalking what he said up to him being mad at me." "For someone so smart you sure are dense sometimes." Anya said.   
"Oh thanx a lot. Now hush here they come." Willow said before Cordy and Spike came back into the room. Anya went over to her lover and coddled her, "Did that mean old bully hurt you?" She asked. Cordy sniffled. "Yeah. See I got a bruise." Faith walked over to her at this time. "Some vamp her my girl?" She said with mock anger. "You're dead vamp." Faith yelled and launched herself at the blonde vamp. Willow just watched as Spike and Faith went at it hand to hand. Until Willow finally broke the fight. "Hey Faith your burning Dinner." "Damn. You stay there. Were not through yet." She giggled and headed for the stove. Spike rolled his eyes, and made a face. Willow giggled as Spike mimicked the slayer. Faith turned around to see Spike mock her and threw a spatula at him hitting him square on the head. "Ops. Glad it wasn't a wooden one." "Awe poor Spikey." Willow cooed. "You hurt my Spikey!" She yelled and ran after Faith. She tackled Faith and they were a laughing mass of limbs. "Ouch Red. That actually hurt." Faith said rubbing her side. Willow giggled, "I sorry. Forgivsie's?" "You got it Red. Now let me go finish cooking dinner." Faith said standing and offering a hand to Willow. "Oh my brave night!" Spike squealed like a girl. Causing everyone in the room to giggle. "You were so brave." He continued, trying not to laugh himself. "You deserve a kiss my night!" He cried. Giggling ceased, and the moment became all too serious. 


	8. 32.6 Seconds Later or I'll Break Down th...

8  
  
Willow tried to laugh but it came out somewhere between breathing out and coughing. "You okay Red?" Spike asked as Willow began chocking. "Fine." "Gez. If I'd have known that you kissing me was that repulsive to you…" He shut up as Willow laid kiss on him, it was quick and needy, and then she took off running. Leaving Spike to stand there dumbfounded, with his hand to his mouth, just staring at the spot she had just been. 32.6 seconds later he was chasing after her.   
He followed her heartbeat to her bedroom. "Willow let me in." He said knocking. "No." She said softly. "LET ME IN NOW!" Spike growled. "Spike just go away. Forget it happened. I'm sorry." She said and buried her head in her pillow. "LET ME IN THIS MINUTE OR I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS DAMN DOOR!" He yelled. "JUST LEAVE!" She cried. A second later Spike broke the door of its hinges, causing Willow to jump off the bed.   
"I've run once, and now you've run. Now. We're going to talk about this." He said stalking her like prey. "T…there's nothing to talk about." She stuttered. "Why are you lying Willow?" He asked. "I…I'm not lying. There's nothing to talk about." She said as she edged closer to the bed. Hoping she could go over it and out the door. But Spike was anticipating the move, so when she went over the bed, he reached out and grabbed her pinning her underneath him as they fell on the bed. "Now." He whispered in her ear. Watching the reaction it caused. "We're going to talk if I have to tie you to this bed… and torture it out of you." He whispered huskily, as her arousal filled the air. "Fine." She whispered. "I'll talk." "Good. Now I'm going to let you up." He whispered, before kissing her ear, she moaned, almost to softly to hear but he heard it. Good God did he hear it. He let up off her suddenly, he flipped her over and then pinned her again, doing all this faster then she had time to blink an eye. Her breathing was shallow and she was slightly shaking.  
"Red." He whispered throwing his head back and closing his eyes, the whisper sounded like a cross between a curse and a moan. She gulped suddenly, not knowing what to expect when he opened his eyes again. His eyes were stormy, darker then she had ever seen them, and they had a golden hue to them. She swallowed again this time, he noticed.   
He stared at her neck the pulse point dancing just below the skin. Looking into her eyes he almost loses control. Closing his eyes one more time, he whispers something she can't hear, and begins to roll off her. "You're not going anywhere." She says tired of waiting for him to make the first move, she crushes her lips to his and thrusts her tongue deep into his mouth. He settles himself back over her and return's the kiss full force. Willow try's to pull back to breathe but he follows her, until she push's him back. He get's up to go. "WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R GOING?" She panted as he headed for the door. "I though you had come to your senses." Spike said cautiously. "Was I not the one who kissed you?" She asked. Walking over to him. "Yeah but…" She placed a finger over his lips. "No buts. No more talking." She whispered and led him back to her bed, turning him around she sat him down, and then pushed him back. "I've waited for this for a very long time." She murmured. "Not as long as I have." He stated before crashing her lips to his once more. 


	9. Glass Don't Work on Wood...

****~  
9  
"Damn it I can't hear anything through this damn wood!" Anya complained. "I know it. Glasses don't work." Cordy pouted. "I can hear just fine. Because there's nothing going on now. They're kissing and probably on they're way to doing much more." "DAMN IT! Someone's at the door. And from the sounds of it…" "It's the Bitch and the Idiot." Faith supplied. "Shit, shit!" Anya pouted. "Come on lets go before they come in and start looking for us." Cordy said placing the glass on the antique serving table next to her. "You know… they don't know about us yet… you wanna have a little fun?" Faith asked. "If you've got in mind, what I've got in mind hell yeah." Anya answered. "Definitely." "Let's go then." Faith said as they ran down the stairs.   
Mussing themselves up they reached the front door, and Faith grabbed Anya around the waist while Cordy wrapped her arms around Anya's neck and kissed Anya as faith answered the door. "Can we help you?" "Oh hey Buffy." Cordy said as she came up for air, and giggled when Anya nibbled on her neck. Buffy and Xander stared at them for a while until they finally broke apart. "Can we help you?" Cordy asked repeating Faith's earlier question. "We were looking for Giles." Buffy said, as Xander was still starring at two of his ex's holding hands with another slayer. "You might try L.A. I here the m…" "Shopping is great there." Cordy cut in, silencing Anya. "Okay…then. See you later. Have you guys seen Willow I haven't seen her in… I can't remember the last time I saw her." She pouted. "Who knows honey. She's probably with Tara somewhere." Xander told her hugging her.   
"Actually." A voice said from the stairs behind the girls. "I would be a bit indisposed at the moment had Spike not felt you Buffy. And I haven't been with Tara for almost six month's now." "You having any problems luv?" Spike asked as he wrapped his arms around Willows waist, and kissed her neck. "None at all." She smirked at the outraged look on Buffys face. "See what happens when you forget the world doesn't revolve around you…" Anya said before shutting the door on Buffy's face. "Her face was priceless." Cordy said as she led her girlfriends into the den. "See you two later." Faith sent over her shoulder as she watched the two climb back up the stairs.  
****~  
"Spike before we go any further. I need to tell you something." She said shyly as they were about to enter his bedroom. "I love you." They both said, and then Willow giggled and threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. They kissed for hours until they were exhausted and the soft rays of sunlight were spilling through the window in her bedroom across the hall. "Guess we'll have to take care of that huh?" She asked. "Yep. Or we could just sleep here." He grinned. "True…" She grinned back at him and kissed him softly on the cheek and snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. "G'night Spike." She whispered. "Good night love." He said as he stroked her hair and laid a kiss on her forehead. 


	10. Years Later... or a Good-Bye to Old Frie...

10  
And they lived happily ever after, until, time came to say goodbye to Sunnydale. But before they left they went and paid their last respects to their fallen friends. "Bye Buffy. Hope you happy where ever you are." Willow said as she laid a rose on top of Mr. & Mrs. Alexander Harris's graves. "You think there happy?" Faith asked. "Who knows." "Do you think you made the right decision?" Spike whispered in her ear. "Of course I did, I want to be with you forever. Not just this life, but the next hundred." Willow said to him. "She's got that right Fang. WE all made the right decision. I mean who'd be around to keep you in line besides us?" Faith asked. "We'll Angel, and Giles are enjoying their vacation. I'm really glad you found that permanent soul spell Red." Cordy said. "Me too. I don't like to think about killing with out remorse." Anya said. "Well ladies, as much as I'd love to see the sunrise, I don't think it wants to see me." Spike said as he grabbed his mate's hand and they left the Cemetery. She glanced back one more time to wish her once Best friends whatever happiness they could receive wherever they were. And the Moon shone down on the five people, all face's ageless, and perfect as they day they were turned, and given back their soul. But after they left Sunnydale, they lived happily ever after, forever more.  
  
The-End  
  
Thanx for reading this story, and don't be afraid to drop me a line here or at  
  
nell01@prodigy.net   
  
~Rayne  
or   
Nell  
  
*giggles* My names... 


End file.
